Of Pinks and Reds
by dpiddy
Summary: Blossom. Brick. High-school.


**Blossom** **& ****Brick**

Blossom and her sisters were in their final high-school year. Buttercup couldn't wait for it to be over. She wasn't one to learn and wanted to learn each and every type of martial arts. Bubbles was going to miss all of her friends, that was sure. She didn't want it to ever end. But Blossom… Blossom seemed to miss studying but deep down she'd actually miss someone. Ever since she was a kid and met the Rowdyruff Boys, she couldn't get her mind off of her counterpart, Brick. Her little crush turned into a like, but she knew how to hide it. After all, Blossom would _always_ put her duties in front of her feelings, and she knew Brick was bad. Worst of the worst. Yet somehow she still liked the guy. Why? Well, first of all, he was smart. Street smart, not book smart, but nonetheless, he knew quite a lot, unlike his brothers. And Blossom had to admit to herself that he was quite good looking, especially after the puberty phase. But he was bad, he was evil, and that was an impediment for the Pink Puff. But enough of that. She didn't have the time to dwell on that. Perhaps he didn't even share her feelings. He definitely didn't share her feelings. If he did, he'd try to change. Shaking her head, Blossom grabbed her textbooks and notebooks and went in the park. It was her favourite place to study. She told her sisters that she didn't want to be bothered for the next few hours and made her way to Townsville Park. Her finals were coming and she wanted to score the best grades, as always. Blossom found a nice place under a tree. It was perfect since there was no noise and no one to disturb her. She sat down on the grass and pulled out a book and a pink highlighter. Her studying was interrupted by the presence of someone else. The ginger looked up from her book and saw none other than Brick, a few centimeters away from her face. She closed her book and placed it on her lap. Blossom stared at him quizzically, expecting him to attack, insult or just _do_ something. ' _Don't let your guard down, girl_ ' she thought to herself as her male counterpart only sat down next to her. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The redhead was surprised but also a bit annoyed. What, was he going to just sit there and ignore her? Blossom finally took a deep breath and was ready to ask him just what the heck he wanted. But when she was ready to say the words, she saw him unzipping his backpack and pulling out a notebook, a textbook and a pen.

"Can you help me with something, dork?" Brick turned around and faced her. She shook her head in disapproval.

"I won't help you with anything if you call me names. You should at least pay some respect if you need help." Blossom frowned and turned her back at him, expecting him to leave or make the matter worse.

"Look, I have a test and I need help. I wouldn't have come to you but desperate times call for desperate measures." The boy sighed. "And you're the smartest person I know."

Were those really his words? Was Brick actually complimenting her? That was it, the Apocalypse was near. But the girl still didn't turn around. She didn't hear any apology from him so why would she help someone so rude? He knew what she wanted but those words couldn't seem to come out of him. He could stop a train from moving just by holding it with a finger, he could fly into outer space and be back for dinner, he could shoot lasers from his eyes but he couldn't apologise. Yet despite being a prideful person, he couldn't stand seeing the girl he liked sad. With another sigh, Brick, too, turned his back to Blossom.

"And, um… I- Imsorry." He said as quickly and silently as he could. But the Pink Puff's superhearing was no match for the low decibels. She smiled to herself and blushed a little.

"What? I couldn't hear you." The redhead giggled.

"I'm not saying it again, damn it! Are you gonna help me or not?"

"It depends. If you don't want to fail, I suggest you repeat that and repeat it louder." Blossom still didn't turn around.

"Damn it, Blossom!" Brick yelled, startling her and making her finally turn around. She was ready to speak but he shushed her by placing his index finger on her lips, receiving a very confused look from her. "You're so smart yet you can't get a hint!"

"Wa-"

"No, let me finish. I've been sending hints since we were, what, 11? 12? Now we're 18 and you still don't get them. I don't know if you feel the same way but I… I really like you. I like you so much that I even helped an old lady crossed the street." He finished with a sigh. That was a monologue he never expected to come out of him. After all, when he was 5 he wanted to destroy her. And now he wanted to be with her. Brick looked at Blossom, not knowing exactly what to expect. Definitely not what he got. She smiled and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He was puzzled but enjoyed the moment and the silence between them. Seeing her made him soft and somewhat vulnerable, but he liked it, just like he liked the girl next to him.

"You know, Brick," Blossom broke the sweet silence between them, "I got those hints, I just wanted you to tell me."


End file.
